The way the world Works
by SonicX12
Summary: This is how we should live.


The sun shined down on the happy village of Tanoshīdesu and all of its villagers. This day wasn't any normal day, in fact it was a day where all ritoru gakusei would be graduating from their villages academy. A small school for kids who would often stray from the path of higher learning and would pick up a trade to learn for the rest of their lives. However as many may know, even in little pounds you can still find some pretty big fishes. Our story first begins here with a particular

ritoru gakusei, who goes by the name of Bella. The littlest from a family of five, who was often seen roaming the shore side of Kiwi Bay. Bella would often find herself walking the shores staring out on to the ocean, hoping for one day to leave the little village and seek out adventure, fame, and more importantly friends. Most the other kids found her to be a bit off at time, especially during the mornings when she would walk to school by herself. Children would see her talking but no one would be around at all. When confronted about this peculiar behavior all she would tell them she was talking to the orbs. From that point on not many would speak to her causing her to be alone most of the time.

Music began to play and families, friends and others from the village began to line up side by side creating a path from the entrance of the school all the way from the village circle. The doors to the school swung open as the children marched out in a single file line. As the made there way down the path waving to everyone they smiled with excitement knowing today marked the end of their book learning. Reaching the center of the village a short elderly old man with a scruffy salt and pepper stood with his cane in one hand and a pipe with his other.

"My ritoru gakusei!" He yelled with excitement as all the students circled around him. "My how you have all grown into such bright young adults.". The mayor took his pipe and flipped it upside down to release the ash that had been built up in it. After which he quickly shoved it into his pocket and pulled out a scroll from his back pocket. "Now children when your name is called please come to the center where I stand and shout your name and what you hope to accomplish after today".

The mayor called up each kid in no particular order and with each name called a child would scream their name and what their ambition was. Each child who came said their name and their ambition. The ambition of each child seemed to be the same, wanting to learn the family trade and have a family. With the end of every child's scream a group cheer would be had. It had finally gotten to Bella, she slowly made her way to center and said her name. It wasn't as loud as every other kid, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"MY AMBITION IS TO GO ON ADVENTURES AND MAKE FRIENDS!" She said looking around waiting for a group cheer to commence. Bella then quickly saw the expressions of the villagers change from happy to slight confusion. A silence came over the crowd of adults, as she looked around trying to find one person smiling, hoping for one person to cheer. Yet no one had, the only noise she could hear was the snickering from her classmates. Bella's eyes began to tear up and buried her face into her hands.

"IS THAT WHAT THE ORBS TOLD YOU TO DO" screamed a kid with spiky black hair. After which cause the entire class to burst into laughter.

"N-NO! T-THEY TELL ME OTHER THINGS! S-STUFF YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND DUMMY" She said sticking her tongue out. At this point Bella had it and the tears broke free from her eyes dropping to the cobblestone like rain.

Bella's Parents walked to her to hug her and make sure she was okay. "M-mom, tell them that I-I can go on adventures." Bella said in a hush tone.

"Sweetheart, you know me and your father love your imagination . . . but you're graduating today . . you're a big girl now. It's time to put all this behind you and grow up." Her mother said looking into Bella's eyes.

Bella pushed away from her mother and ran towards Kiwi bay where she would go in times of both Happiness and Sadness. "Bella wait!" Her mother yelled reaching her hand out to stop the child. It was then the Mayor took his walking cane and pushed the mother's hand down. Bella's mother turned to the Mayor wondering why he did this.

"A child had a dream . . . and in all my years have I never been so shocked to see so many people shoot down someone so little. This ceremony is over, congrats to all of the children. I must go to my office, and prepare the paperwork for the next class who will be inducted into the school." The mayor spoke as he turned walking away from the villagers. Many began to whisper saying that the Mayor spoke harshly to them and how Bella was acting weird.

"This child is meant for so much more. In my day we praised those who wished to seek out Adventure. Especially one who had the Kōun no ōbu on there side." The mayor thought looking towards the bay to see Bella still running to it. "Don't worry my dear . . . your story has only just begun."


End file.
